La vida y secuestro de Craig Tucker
by askty
Summary: Comencé a perder la esperanza en el mundo el día en que ellas partieron. Y la perdí definitivamente cuando ellos decidieron convertirme en un muñeco sin emociones, recibiendo golpes e insultos día tras día y tal vez por lo que quede de mi vida. ¿Por cuanto tiempo tendré que aguantar esta pesadilla que parece no tener un final feliz? ¿tendrán piedad de mi algún día?...no lo creo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores**

-….-….-.…-….-….-

 **El epilogo de mi felicidad**

Me sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo, teniendo a mi familia a mí lado era suficiente para vivir tranquilo, aunque no lo aceptara eso para mí era un sentimiento único, a pesar que no fuéramos muy unidos yo sabía que nos apoyamos mutuamente, en tiempos difíciles ese sentimiento sale a la luz demostrando a la verdadera familia Tucker , a veces me siento bien viendo la vida en la que pertenezco pero…en otras ocasiones me gustaría despertar de la pesadilla en la que vivo… como en ese día tan fatal para toda la familia, en especial para mí.

Ese día yo estaba desarrollando mi día matutino en la escuela, la directora me había mandado a llamar, no había hecho nada en todo el día, bueno todavía no por lo que me resulto muy extraño. Así que mejor decidí obedecer y entrar, me invitaron a sentarme y lo hice.

Todavía recuerdo cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo, la impotencia y el miedo era lo único que podía sentir en esos instantes, los cuales mis oídos habían recibido aquella noticia tan devastadora y en algún punto algo mórbida para mí.

Al parecer mi Madre tuvo un accidente de tránsito cuando llevaba a Ruby a la escuela, si así es ella también lo sufrió.

No espere mucho por parte de la directora por lo que salí corriendo del lugar, topándome con mis amigos los cuales al verme en este estado se alarmaron, intentaron acercarse a mí pero sin embargo no les preste mucha atención, prácticamente solo los ignore y pese entre ellos.

No me importaba si en algún momento me pudiera resbalar a causa de los temblores constantes de mi cuerpo, que me tropezara con alguien en el camino por no verlo pasar por la culpa de mis lágrimas acumuladas, no podía pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera mi Madre y mi hermanita en el hospital, luchando por mantenerse con vida, o a mi padre que de segura ha de estar igual que yo o peor, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se cruzaban por mi mente horribles ideas una peor que la otra.

Al llegar al desdichado lugar, en una de las bancas se encontraba mi abuela la cual noto mi presencia enseguida, al parecer me estaba esperando, sin esperar mucho me acerque a ella. Pero al verla más de cerca ella solo se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente, no comprendí el mensaje, antes de que ella me anunciara que mi Madre y mi… hermana no habían podido sobrevivir.

-….-….-.…-….-….-

Ahora ha pasado 5 años desde la muerte de mi madre y de Ruby mi vida no puede ser más miserable, con un padre alcohólico y despreocupado por mí, mi vida se ha vuelto un caos desde que me separe de la gente que apreciaba ya que no le veía caso alguno tratar con ellas, así que me encontraba solo… en mi cuarto fumando y recostado en mi cama tratando de recordar mis buenos momentos en mi niñez.

Estoy 100% seguro que mi vida no puede sufrir más golpes y si me equivoco **¿que sería la peor cosa que podría pasarme?...**

-….-….-.…-….-….-

 **Lose lose , muy pero muy corto cabe aclarar que esto es solo el comienzo. Y si preguntan del cómo es que Craig se fue al hospital sin haberle dicho en donde era, que yo sepa que solo tienen uno :3 sin más que decir espero que apoyen el proyecto. Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de south park no me pertenece son de sus respectivos creadores**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Cambios y mas Cambios**

Abrió los ojos una vez más y lo primero que visualizo fue el techo, ya tenía por costumbre quedársela mirando, solo…pensando, en su esposa e hija, en lo que pudieron ser de ellas, aquí y ahora, solía pensar en su vida y lo que será de ella, solo…pensando…

Al pasar varios minutos decidió que ya era hora de ponerse de pie, podría mentir que es el cansancio o el agotamiento…pero solo era la depresión la que le impedía hacer su actividad normalmente a pesar de todo él quería seguir con su vida…como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…pero todos sabían y en especial el que eso será imposible….pero quería intentarlo…era olvidar y vivir la cruda verdad o era mentirse a sí mismo por lo que quede de su vida, de su existencia, de su cordura.

Ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera y espero a que el agua se adentrará a una temperatura normal…

Se miró en el espejo, y pudo visualizar a una persona… no muy feliz consigo mismo cansada de la vida, de todo aquello que solo ha sido un obstáculo para el a lo largo de su vida, odiando todo aquello que nunca pudo ni podrá afrontar…se sentí inservible…como persona.

 **-…-…-o-…-…..-**

Al acabar de asearse se dirigió a su armario, de ahí saco su típica vestimenta para ir al trabajo, esta mañana hacia frio por lo que decidió ponerse una abrigada casaca, al acabar de vestirse se dirigió a su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón : y de ahí saco su anillo de bodas, con el que paso toda su vida, desde que se casó con Laura hasta ahora no quería dejar de usarlo a pesar de que tanto amigos como familiares le aconsejaron que no era sano segur usándolo, pero era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su amada …como no usarlo…

Bajo las escaleras para poder ir a la sala a desayunar algo antes de irse sosteniendo aun el anillo entre sus dedos para poder apreciarlo con más claridad, era sencillamente muy hermoso…todavía quedaba las iniciales que mando a grabar ahí, con un suspiro pesado se puso el anillo antes de entrar a la cocina. Se sirvió solamente leche en un gran vaso- por las mañanas no suele tener apetito- al terminar lavo el vaso para luego proceder a secarlo y dejarlo en el mesón, y como de costumbre otro vaso ya se hallaba ahí –seguramente su hijo ya estaba en la escuela-.

Al salir de su hogar se topó con su vecina la cual del mismo modo que el acababa de alistarse, de vez en cuando se encontraban por lo que ya le era costumbre toparse con ella de ese modo. Ella se mudó hace unos dos años, y también es compañera de trabajo.

-Buenos días Thomas.—saludo cordialmente la mujer.

\- Buenos días Morgan. —correspondió el saludo mientras se dirigía al auto. —¿La llevo?—pregunto gentilmente.

La dama solo Sonrió mientras corría hacia Thomas. —Gracias. —dijo antes de entrar.

-no hay de qué. —contesto mientras hacia la misma acción que la castaña, una vez adentro se dispuso a poner en marcha el auto.

-Y…como a ido tu día. —pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-supongo que bien hasta ahora. —contesto sin prestarle demasiada atención.

La gran sonrisa de la bella mujer se desvaneció cuando vio el anillo de Thomas.—sabes… es mejor ir algunas cosas… que gracias a ello vemos la vida como lo más preciado que hay ya que sin ella no seriamos felices, pero también es malo conservar aquello que alguna vez nos hizo feliz y que ahora nos lastima… Thomas sería bueno dejar ir el anillo. —aconsejo amablemente la mujer.

-Tal vez… algún día -

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido de la campana retumbo por todos los pasillos indicando que era la hora de ir a comer o descansar de los estudios.

 **. —EN LA CAFETERIA-.**

 **-** jajaja!... no puedo creer que Tweek caería nuevamente en eso. —reía afónica mente Clyde .

-Gah! Todo fue tu culpa. —dijo el rubio molesto por las burlas del castaño.

-shh..Clyde ya deja de bromear sobre eso, es un Tema muy sensible.—lo regaño Token.

\- que?! Pe-pero… solo fue una broma no tienes por qué molestarte de ese modo conmigo .—se cruzó de brazos algo deprimido.

-acaso no viste las noticias esta mañana..- pregunto Token algo molesto.

-purr! Por favor nadie ve las noticias .—contesto.

El Afro solo rodo los ojos irritado.- al parecer encontraron el cadáver de un chico… aproximadamente de nuestra edad…en los análisis apuntaron a que su muerte fue dolorosa, no dejo de sentir dolor sino hasta después de su muerte .—contó algo preocupado.

.y? eso que tiene que ver con que le halla tapado los ojos a Tweek y le diga que no grite porque lo voy a matar .— alzo los hombro confundido .—fue-solo-una-maldita-broma!

-Clyde estas en todo lo contrario, tenemos que estar prevenidos ante cualquier circunstancia que suceda aquí, hay un secuestrador y posiblemente violador en South Park, puede que antes habían ya rondado por aquí otros… pero algo me dice que este es muy peligroso mucho más que cualquier otro malhechor .-

\- gah! Y por- porque lo dices de esa forma todos los secuestradores son iguales.—dijo el rubio.

-por la forma en la que encontraron el cuerpo…-

La campana emitido su molesto ruido, indicando que acabo el receso.

-qu-que! Ya es hora.—dijo mientras alzaba la manga de un camisa para ver la hora en su reloj .—Mierda.. no pude repasar nada…Gracias Clyde ahora reprobare Historia.—

-oye! Yo no dije que me contaras el resumen de las noticias.—contesto ofendido.—por suerte Craig si pudo .—dijo mientras lo veía sonriente mente.—Craaaig puedes ayúdame en la…

-no- dijo cortante mientras cerraba el libro y se dirigía a su aula.

-jaja! Craig me ayudara a mi .—sonrió triunfante.

.-que te hace pensar que te ayudare ..-volvió a rechazar la propuesta.

Oh! Vamos Craig ayúdame a mi...si lo haces yo ….te llevare a cenar a donde tu quieras…quieres TACOS! .— seguía insistiendo el castaño mientras corría detrás del azabache seguido de Tweek. Token por su parte observo a Craig , era cierto que Craig en los últimos cinco años se alejó enormemente del Team, el entendía las circunstancias por las que pasaba ya que Craig a menudo suele ir con el cuándo esta por darle una decaída.

Craig cambio para su bien una vez le había confesado que quería cambiar, quería cumplir el sueño de su madre, ella quería que el fuera una persona exitosa, Craig empezó por su empeño académico, luego por su forma de actuar ya no suele meterse en problemas por lo que ha dejado de ir a la oficina (ya que para Craig estar castigado constantemente luego de salir de clases, le había quitado mucho tiempo para estar con ella y Ruby) suele venir el solo a la escuela, prepararse su desayuno, y hacer por sí mismo las cosas prácticamente se convirtió en una persona independiente. Le resulto gracioso al recordar la reacción de los maestros al ver a Craig entregar por primera vez una tarea bien hecha, y la ves en la que empezó a aprobar los exámenes al principio se sospechó que encontró otra forma de copiar, pero se logró desmentir con el tiempo al ver las verdaderas intenciones del chico. Incluso se puede comparar con Kyle o hasta Wendy no tanto con la chica pero como va pronto se podrá decir eso con seguridad.

Al recordar que Tenia prueba de Historia, cerro de igual manera el libro y fue tras sus amigos.

Token sonrió orgulloso de su amigo, pero lo único malo de todo esto era que a su padre no le interesaba nada con respecto a Craig. Esto no podría seguir asi, si Clyde no quedo con un estado similar al de su amigo ya que fue gracias a que su familia estuvo unida, tuvo un gran apoyo por parte de su padre y viceversa … esto tiene que cambiar si no lograba a hacer cambiar su actitud a los dos Tucker entonces fallo como amigo..

 **Es una promesa…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno antes que nada agradezco a todos a aquellos que comentaron y por qué no también a los lectores fantasma…. El próximo cap. Será más largo y espero que sigan apoyando el proyecto ;) todos aquellos que sigan comentando les mandare un saludo especial, sin más que decir nos leemos luego BAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir de clases Token pensaba en la mejor solución para tener que rehabilitarlos, necesitaba alguna idea por más absurda que sonara necesitaba algo, o a alguien no tenía con nadie cuerdo con quien contar, tal vez sus padres sabrían cómo darle un consejo…eso es sus padres.

A llegar a casa token fue directo a la sala donde se encontraban reunidos ambos padres.

-hola Papá, hola Mamá. —saludo.

-oh. Hola Hijo. —Dijeron ambos padres al unísono. —sucede algo te veo algo decaído. —esta vez solo hablo la madre.

-la verdad, si… recuerdan a Craig. —pregunto

-Craig. ¿Craig Tucker?... ¿no era ese niñito que perdió a su madre en ese fatal accidente?—pregunto su padre al recordarlo.

\- El mismo. —

-Bien, que sucede, ¿le paso algo?.—Pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Solo digamos que… necesita apoyo, y no cualquier apoyo… necesita a su padre…y el solo esta, ahí sumergido en viejos recuerdos y quizá envejezca o muera sin saber cómo su hijo vivía el mismo infierno que él… Papá, Mamá quiero que ustedes me ayuden a ayudarlos, no quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera.

-¿De qué manera?—pregunto su Padre sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Ver como una persona muere de poco a poco y no hacer nada para impedirlo. —Hablo sin miedo. —Todos los de la escuela solo lo observan con pena, lo menos que una persona como él quiere es vivir siempre dando lastima...Saber que ellos captan tu dolor y lo único que hacen es darte palabra de ánimo que no sirven de nada si no dan hechos de lo que si dicen es verdad o simplemente son palabras vacías… palabras que esperan llenar un el hueco de un corazón perforado.

Sus padres se miraron los rostros.

-Mira, hijo.—dijo su padre poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.- u-una persona no suele ayudar a alguien por miedo al rechazo, o por el simple hecho de incomodarles o incluso hacerles más difícil su vida, mas no significa que seamos cobardes o ignoremos su dolor… nosotros no sabemos que es lo que realmente sienten y lo menos que queremos es confundirlos o empeorar la situación… pero si tu estas dispuesto a tomas dichas responsabilidades, es conveniente saber que vas a cambias la vida de un ser humano como tú, no esperes a experimentar su emociones solo para ver más de cerca lo que se sentiría estar en su lugar... ¿Estás seguro de hacerte cargo de las consecuencias ajenas? .—le pregunto su padre.

\- Seguro. —dijo su hijo firmemente.

-Entonces lo primero que debes hacer es dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas. —

-¿Qué?

-si en verdad quieres cambiar su vida, solo dale un empujosito, nada más ni menos, fin hijo además, no puedes encargarte de las consecuencias de un muchacho como el por qué tu solo eres otro muchacho.—

-entonces ¿Qué clase de ayudo le doy?.—

Su padre solo sonrió de lado. —déjamelo a mi

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El señor Tucker se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un café –anoche no pudo dormir bien-en sus manos sostenía el periódico, el cual lo leía atentamente, en la primera plana estaba la tan política noticia-¿"Nuevo asesino? Encuentran el cadáver de un Joven en la orilla del rio"-

De la nada se oye el timbre de la casa.

-¿mmm?, ¿quién podrá ser?—pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento al llegar a la puerta dudo en abrirla pero finalmente decidió no hacer esperar más a la persona que se tomó las molestias de ir hasta su casa.

-¿si diga?-

-Buenos días. —

-¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Soy el padre de uno de los amigos de su hijo, Soy el Sr. Steve Black , Sr. Puedo hablar con usted.—

Thomas lo dudo un poco pero finalmente acepto. —claro... ¿desea pasar?.

-Por supuesto. —dijo solo para ver como el pelirrojo se hacía a un lado y le permitía entrar.

Thomas cerró la puerta tras de sí y le indico a su invitado a sentarse en la sala.

-y… ¿sobre qué quiere hablar?—pregunto también tomando asiento.

-he…sobre su…hijo Craig. —dijo con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Craig?... hizo algo malo. – pregunto con cierto enfado en su voz.

-Nononono, es todo lo contrario. —Dijo esperando tranquilizar al padre.—De cierta manera, esto lo implica también.-

-¿A mí?-

-Señor, ¿como ha visto el comportamiento de su hijo últimamente? lo ha apoyado después de la partida de su esposa, ¿ha hablado con él con respecto a eso?.-

-Valla directo al grano. —dijo serio.

-…su hijo necesita a su padre a su lado.—dijo

-¿de qué manera me bienes a decir eso?, he estado con Craig como pad-

\- El necesita de su padre, no alguien que finge serlo,-

-¡Y tú qué demonios sabes con respecto a lo que soy y lo que finjo ser!, tú no eres nadie para venirme a hablar de paternidad. — dijo mientras se levantaba eufórico de su asiento.

\- Usted tiene toda la razón, no soy alguien para andar juzgando a como yo quiera a la gente, pero si soy alguien como para decirle que es lo que está haciendo mal y como sus acciones perjudican no solo a su hijo sino también a su propio futuro .—

-tu no puedes opinar en mí, porque no sabe cómo es vivir en un contante recuerdo magullante, tú no sabes cómo es perder a la mujer que amas y a tu hija de un día para otro, ¡no-o sabes cuánto es mi deseo de asesinar a ese cabron que acabo con sus vidas! Que hiso morir a mi pequeñita cruelmente mientras, mientras que-e ella solo iba a la escuela. —Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al recordar cuando nació.- cuando la tuve en mis brazos…jure protegerla, yo…le jure a ese pequeño angelito que nunca hizo un mal a nadie, pero sin embargo, ese ¡ese hijo de puta le quito la vida! Le quito la vida a dos seres que no han hecho daño a nadie…debió, haberme matado mí. —

-Thomas, a pesar de que no somos muy unidos, lo he conocido lo suficiente como para saber que piensa que lo perdió todo, pero-

-Así es ese maldito me lo quito todo, se llevó lo que más quería..-

-¿y su hijo?...todavía tiene a su hijo con vida… lo tiene con usted… todavía puede protegerlo… su hijo lo necesita…porque el también perdió a su madre y a su hermana el mismo día que usted perdió a su esposa y a su hija, en ese día todos perdieron algo, pero usted no lo perdió todo, Craig Tampoco…-le hablo con voz suave. —

-…esa mañana, Laura y yo discutimos, ella quería que yo valla al supermercado a comprar los víveres, el día anterior yo… regrese tarde a casa, por lo que quería quedarme a dormir, ella se enfadó mucho con migo ya que tenía planes de arreglar a su gusto la casa para celebrar nuestro aniversario, pero no… tuve que quedarme a dormir mientras ella se llevaba el auto, quería disculparme con ella cuando regresara, pero yo tuve que ir por ella al hospital…Jamás logre disculparme con ella…jeje.—rio irónicamente.—lo único que aprendí de la vida es que nada sale como tú lo planeabas.

-Pero puede hacer algo para remediarlo. Para todo hay solución en la vida.-

-Tiene razón...-susurro- Craig es mi esperanza…lo único que me queda…lo único por lo cual luchare.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
